


Assembly Required

by literaryoblivion



Series: Jacob Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fatherhood, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and Santa's gifts require some assembly to be functional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> Here have a Christmas-y Jacob Verse ficlet. Shhh… it’s still Christmas in my heart. Also, you should know this by now, but incredibly fluffy kid!fic ahead. Merry belated Christmas!

One of Dean's favorite things about Cas is how committed and adoring he is to their son Jacob. For someone who was afraid that he would end up being a horrible father, Castiel is the opposite. Cas makes sure he goes to every school activity or sport game, and when he is home he is _at home_ with Dean and Jacob. He leaves his work at the office and refuses to be distracted from his time with his family. Dean couldn't have asked for a better partner and Jacob couldn't have asked for a better father. 

But Dean would be lying if he said that Cas's commitment to Jacob is something he loves about Cas _all_ the time.

It is something he's gotten used to about Cas, and Dean tries his best to be the buffer, to keep Cas calm if he gets worked up about something related to Jacob. He is an awesome husband too, okay? But on occasion, Cas goes too far, and Dean loses his cool because he is only human after all. It happens. 

Like now. 

"Cas, I cannot do this anymore. I am done," says Dean, throwing the piece of paper he had in his hand on the ground and rubbing his hands over his face.

"But, Dean..."

"No. Cas, it is two in the morning. I am tired, and I want to be able to sleep for at least three hours before Jacob comes in and wakes us up." 

"You're practically almost done. You just have to do this little part," Cas says holding up a piece of paper that has a diagram on it.

"Oh yeah, just that little part. That little part probably has two thousand pieces that make it up. Tell me again why you insisted we put this all together again?" Dean says gesturing to the pile of Legos at his feet in front of him on the floor and the half built bat cave of Legos Dean has already put together.

Cas sits on the floor next to Dean and rubs the back of his neck. "Because... I thought it would be better if he came downstairs and saw it all together and out of the box." He gives Dean a sheepish smile. Dean wants so bad to be pissed at Cas, but he is a sucker for his smile and it is Christmas.

"Don't you think he’d want to do this? Isn't that part of the fun of Legos?"

Cas shakes his head. "He told Santa he wanted a bat cave, remember? Not put one together.  I looked everywhere for one, and this Lego one was the only thing I could find. I didn't realize how complicated it would be.” He picks up the empty box and turns it over in his hands, looking it over with a critical eye. “Children are supposed to be able to do this?"

Dean leans over to look at the box in Cas’s hands and then points out a little number in the corner. “Yeah kids that are fourteen.”

“It says seven to fourteen.”

“Whatever. This shit is complicated, and I cannot stare at these pictures anymore. My eyes are going to fall out of my head. Also, look at my fingers, Cas!” He holds up his hands and shoves them in Cas’s face so he can see the reddened tips of his fingers. “I am getting blisters from snapping all these tiny plastic pieces together. I can feel them forming.”

Cas takes a hold of Dean’s hands and brings them closer to examine them. Then, he slowly kisses each finger on each hand before kissing Dean’s palms and holding them together and bringing them to his chest. Dean’s body follows and he leans in closer to Cas. He holds his breath, waiting for Cas to say something because he can tell he’s going to.

As sweet and caring as Cas is, he’s hoping Cas will tell him what he has is good enough and they can go to bed now. And like not even do some funny business in bed. He’s not kidding about being tired. He needs to sleep. There’ll be time for hanky panky when Jacob passes out right after breakfast. 

“You can go to bed. I can finish up,” Cas says after he gives Dean a sweet, innocent peck on the lips.

“What?” Dean asks because that is not what he thought he’d say. Cas expressly wanted Dean to put it together because he had taken one look at the instructions and said he didn’t understand. 

“I’ll finish putting it together.” 

“Uh… no.” 

“Dean, you just said—“ 

“I know what I said, but you couldn’t even put the tricycle together last Christmas and that had less parts than this.”

“You wouldn’t let me put it together,” Cas mumbles under his breath and Dean pretends not to hear him. 

Except he does hear him and adds, “Because you wanted to add padding and another wheel like a wagon,” under his breath. Cas huffs at the comment because it’s true. “If I finish this,” Dean says, “it’s never coming apart. I am _not_ putting this back together again. Go get the super glue.”

“The super glue? Dean, seriously?” Cas says in a voice that screams he’s worried about his husband’s sanity. Perhaps he’s pushed too far, and the early hours of the morning are taking its toll. 

“Yes, I’m serious. Go get it. He wants a bat cave and he’s getting one, and it’s all it’s ever going to be. Ever.” Dean sounds a little crazy when he says it, and when he rubs his hands together before he dives into the pile of remaining Legos, it’s oddly reminiscent of evil geniuses in movies. 

Cas knows better than to fight Dean once he’s got something in his head, so he stands and retrieves the superglue for Dean, who is already making good progress on the last remaining bit. 

Together, they finish the bat cave, Cas going in behind Dean and gluing down the pieces as Dean snaps the last pieces in place. By the time it’s complete, it’s three thirty in the morning, and both Dean and Cas’s fingers are red and sore and covered with drying glue (because Cas might have accidentally squeezed out more than he needed and got it every where; they’re just lucky they don’t have plastic glued to their sensitive finger tips). 

They set the bat cave and accompanying batmobile that thank goodness required no assembly and turned off the lights and stumbled back into bed. 

“Thanks for finishing putting it together even though we’ll never be able to put it away now,” Cas says into Dean’s chest once they’ve snuggled under the covers and wrapped themselves together. 

“You’re welcome. It’ll be okay; we’ll get a display case for it. It’s our masterpiece.” 

Cas snorts out a laugh. “Merry Christmas, Dean. I love you.”

Dean smiles and pulls Cas in closer and kisses the part of Cas that’s closest to him, which happens to be his forehead. “I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Cas.”

~ 

They get a good two hours of sleep in before Jacob comes rushing into their room, yelling at them to get up because Santa came and he wants to see what he brought. Cas goes down first to turn the Christmas lights on (and to start the coffee) while Dean waits with Jacob, who’s in his Batman pajamas he got from the elf, at the top of the stairs.

 

And even though Dean and Cas are zombies in their wakefulness, the look on Jacob’s face when he sees the Lego batcave is priceless and worth every grueling minute (and subsequent blister that will form) putting it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you to know that when I was 3, my parents (Santa) bought me a Lego dollhouse thing, and my parents (with my aunt and uncle and grandparents) legitimately stayed up till 3 in the morning putting it together because my mom wanted it all out on display when I woke up to find it. And my dad for reals superglued it all together so he wouldn't have to put it together again. (They then had to break it apart to put it away and they could never put it together again... so mission accomplished I guess?)
> 
> Photo source [x](http://michaelandcaseyboyd.blogspot.com/2013/12/a-grand-entrance.html)
> 
> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [Tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
